yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Spain
Spain is a playable civilization in DLC for Civilization V. Season 3 Sjin chose Spain as his civilization, with which he founded the city of Madrid, renaming it Pillow Clouds. Although tensions quickly sprung up between Spain and Arabia, the two civs eventually created a pact of friendship, each helping the other. Spain has a history of settling near Rythian's Arabian cities, quite clearly trying to block him in. This plan was later foiled, and Sjin had to settle further south from The Arabian capital. With his cities of Pillow Clouds, Rainbows, Smile Zone and Cupcake, Sjin moved on to bigger fish to fry: the New World. While Byzantium was the first civ to explore the smaller islands up north, Spain was the first civ to settle in what would be considered the New World, right next to the Fountain of youth. He was also the first person to bring a religion to the new world. Afterwards, Sjin and Duncan grew paranoid of Lewis winning yet again, and prematurely declared war on him. Sips, being his ally, reluctantly sided with Lewis, and later convinced Rythian to betray his allies and fight against Sjin and Duncan. Arabia/Spain Conflict Spain and Arabia share a long and continuous history of partnerships, friendship and arguing. Rythian still distrusted Duncan from season 2, and as such was suspicious of any activity that may be against him. Sjin was constantly attempting to box Arabia in are the coast, and eventually succeeded in this. Season 6 Sjin picked Spain once again during his, Lewis, Duncan, Parv, Hannah and Zoey's civilization game in the fifth season. He founded Madrid on what appears to be a massive peninsula which joins the main continent near Duncan's capital of Haggis. Sjin beat everyone else to the Great Library wonder, and won a large score boost in the early game thanks to it. Sjin's exploration was halted early on because Duncan's borders stretched all the way across the ithsmus that connected his peninsula to the mainland. Sjin soon became technologically advanced and came to the help of Duncan against the Roman hordes. Sjin remained close behind Lewis's score for most of the game, and was at a technological advantage over the others in the game. He adopted freedom as his ideology, and began expanding his influence around the world. Sjin began conspiring with Duncan in order to develop an atomic bomb to fire at Lewis. This plan was a succcess, and Sjin was able to bomb many of Lewis's cities, including three separate atmoic attacks on his capital Rome. Lewis responded first by taking Duncan's new capital Scotland, then sending his armies south. Despite Sjin's technological advantage and his ownership of XCOM Squads, due to an enormous amount of unhappiness in his empire and unpromoted units, Stereophonics eventually fell to the Romans, and Travis followed. It was at this point that Sjin effectively conceded the victory to Lewis because he was now out of the game, and the series ended. Cities Season 3 *Pillow Clouds (capital, holy city, formerly Madrid) *Rainbows (formerly Barcelona, eventually lost to Arabia) *Smile Zone (formerly Sevilla) *Cupcake (formerly Cordoba) *Toffee (formerly Toledo) *Banoffee (formerly Santiago de Compostela) Season 6 *Stereophonics (former capital, formerly Madrid, lost to Rome) *Travis (lost to Rome) *Street Peacher (current capital) *Risa (taken from the Mayans, then returned) *Blur Season 7 *Happywheels (capital) *Slender (formerly Terrorist Town) *Fuck Slender (annexed from Babylon, razed) *Minecraft *Prop Hunt Category:Civ 5 Category:Sjin Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Category:Civ 5 Rage Wars